


Good Times, Indeed

by DWImpala67



Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Top Sam Winchester/Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: written For Spn kink bingo 2020Dean does a mistake of daring Sam while playing ''Truth or Dare". Even if he manages to fail, he ends up getting the best rim job of his life. hey, he's not complaining at all!18= content. Please read the tags before you read the fic.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590937
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Good Times, Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Rimming
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> Thank you Jess, for a quick beta!

Uhh...Sam...Please!” Dean begged.

“Please what, Dean?” Sam questioned as he looked at his brother, who was spread before him, completely wrecked, glistening with sweat and a soft pink blush tinted his pale flesh. The freckles stood out all over his body. Sam was kneeling between his brother’s legs, lapping at the sweet hole hat Sam would soon plunder into.

“You fucking bastard, you know...I can’t...uhh...I’m ready, please” Dean babbled

“Not until you tell me what for? You’re ready for what, Dean?” Sam once again said, quickly going back to circling the puckered hole with his tongue and sliding his tongue in and out of the wet tight heat. 

“Oh fuck you, I’m not gonna beg!” Dean almost yelled as he cutely glared at Sam.

Sam couldn’t help but surge up and kiss his brother senseless, making him taste himself on Sam’s lips. He brought his middle finger up to Dean’s swollen lips and his brother immediately got the message as he sucked the whole finger in, slicking it with his saliva. 

Sam sucked and bit on Dean’s ear lobe as he whispered, “I told you, I’m gonna take my time with you, this time, Dean. I’m gonna eat you out till you come. And then, I’m gonna slowly and sweetly enter you and fuck you stupid, until the only thing you remember is my name.”

“”Mmmhh...”Dean just moaned as he sucked Sam’s finger into his mouth. 

Sam slowly pulled out his finger and kissed Dean again as his finger slowly entered Dean’s ass and started moving in and out. “God, you’re still tight. I’m gonna loosen you up more, Dean. Just so I can slide into the hot insides of your ass.”

Sam once again bent down between Dean’s legs and licked up the upper part of his asshole. “Taste so fucking good, Dean. So, good.” He went back to eating out Dean as if a man starved on a mission to sate his hunger. It was so hot, to watch dean writhing and begging for him, it made shivers of need run down his spine. He wanted to fuck Dean stupid. But not before he made him cum first.

“Remind me, in case we’re out of food, to let you eat my ass out. Oh God...Shit...you can survive...nuhh...Oh God!" Dean bucked up as Sam hit his sweet spot with his finger and kept fucking in and out of his ass with his tongue and his finger. “Gonna be...gonna be the death of me.”

“What a way to go, but”,Sam quipped as his free hand that was holding Dean’s thigh surged up to take his swollen blood red cock in his hands. “Hmm...you gonna come, Dean? I can tell” Sam said as he massaged the balls and could feel them tighten up. “I can tell, from the tightness of your balls and the way you’re leaking, dripping wet with pre cum.” He kept stroking Dean’s cock and occasionally his balls and he fucked Dean, with two fingers now, up his brother’s ass. 

“Please...Please...Jesus Christ...Sammy...I’m close...” Dean kept babbling.

Sam slowly got his fingers out and started tongue fucking Dean reverently. When he heard Dean call him “Sammy” he sped up, eating him out feverishly. 

“Yeah...come on, Dean. You can cum. Cum on my tongue alone. I want you to. Do it.” 

That’s all the permission Dean needed, “Shit...Sammy....” he shouted as he came violently, throwing his head back, almost thrashing out of bed, had it not been for Sam’s firm grip on his thighs. Dean shot his thick white seed all over his stomach as he went limp. His limbs felt like jelly.

The whole scene before Sam was so hot that watching Dean shooting his load, almost made him lose his control. He was painfully and aching hard. But he wanted to cum only when he was buried deep within Dean. Sam almost came but pressed the base of his cock to hold back. He bent down and licked up Dean clean as he swallowed the taste of his brother.

Dean didn’t think he could get hard again just minutes after having a hard release, but watching Sam lick his cum was nearly his undoing. He quickly found himself already getting half hard again. He closed his eyes with his hand on his head as he groaned, “Good god, Sammy, can’t believe you’re getting me hard again.”

“Oh sweetheart, I’m gonna get you hard as many times as possible tonight. I wanna see just how much stamina you have.” Sam smirked as he dipped down to plant a lingering kiss those swollen plush pink lips. 

“Oh come on, man, it was just a stupid dare!” Dean whined as they came up for air. 

They had been getting bored, with no signs of hunt for about a week and ended up playing truth or dare. It was more of a dare or dare. When Sam chose the dare, Dean, the little tease that he was, had challenged him on his stamina, saying Sam can’t even cum once without blacking out. To which Sam had promptly reminded Dean that he couldn’t even keep up without begging to cum. Dean had cockily denied it and Sam had immediately pounced on his prey. 

“Oh no, big brother, I meant every single word of it. You're hard again.” Sam placed his hand on Dean’s rapidly filling cock and smirked again, ”Oh baby, get ready to be fucked into oblivion.”

Dean wanted to smack that smirk right off Sam's face. His little bastard of a brother was indeed good at getting Dean riled up. Plus he couldn’t really complain when Sam entered him in one single thrust, being true to his promise of showing Dean a good time.

And holy shit, wasn’t that a very good time, indeed!

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
